Turning Pages
by ChapterAndPage
Summary: AU - Naomi and Emily met in the university library five months ago, and have been having no strings sex ever since... Just a short one shot, inspired by the song Turning Page by Sleeping At Last.


**A/N: Just a short one shot to help me get into the swing of things... The idea for this just popped into my head when I was listening to Turning Page by Sleeping At Last, so maybe give it a listen if you haven't already :) **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Skins. Spelling mistakes however, I own. **

The rain is thundering down outside, so much so that it could probably be considered a storm. The electricity went out over an hour ago, leaving only the fire and a few candles to softly illuminate the room. There's a fort made out of blankets and cushions in the middle of the floor, a small protective bubble inside a room that simply didn't feel safe enough to brave the storm.

Naomi's propped up on her side, surrounded by a sea of pillows and blankets as she lets her eye's soak up the beautiful naked redhead beside her. Emily's lying on her back, eye's closed as she relishes in the feeling of Naomi's fingers brushing against her stomach and along her body. It's soft and delicate, almost like the blonde fears that pressing just the tiniest bit harder will break the girl beside her.

Emily's not sure if Naomi thinks she's asleep or not, but she thinks it's the best guess, because they've never shared a moment quite like this one - not while Emily was awake anyway. It makes her wonder if the blonde ever does this when she really is asleep.

Emily's trying to keep her breathing steady as Naomi's fingers continue to lightly brush against her skin, anything to make the moment last that little bit longer. In the five months she's known Naomi, she's never experienced this side of her. Not the side that touches her with care, like she's a piece of glass that can easily break. At Naomi's insistence, they barely even speak, it's always just about sex. Naomi's there and then gone, once she's got what she needed she either leaves or Emily has to, it's how it's always been.

The times they do talk though, Emily gets a glimpse at a girl who's passionate and smart, who cares about things like human and animal rights, who attends protests and goes to farmers markets, with her mum who runs a small cafe that makes the best hot chocolate Emily has ever tasted.

She's not expecting it when Naomi's lips lightly press against hers, so she returns it. She's about to open her eye's as Naomi pulls back, but changes her mind when she feels the blonde's thumb brush against her cheek. If it was possible to bottle a feeling and keep it forever, she'd without a doubt take this one and treasure it until the day she dies.

"I think..."

Emily opens her eye's when Naomi doesn't continue, and is surprised to see her looking so unguarded. Naomi's eye's speak volumes when she lets them, and it's in those moments - these moments - that Emily swears the blonde has never looked so beautiful.

"I think you're the first person to ever make me feel bad about myself,"

Emily's not exactly sure what's she said or done, so she frowns a little, "What?"

"You know when I seen you in the canteen today?" Naomi asks, reaching across to pull one of the blankets over them both.

"Yeah," Emily says, scooting in a little closer to her, "You were with that girl."

"And you were doing some work on your laptop," Naomi says, "I wasn't with that girl by the way, I was with my friends. She was just talking to me when you looked over."

"Ok...?" Emily frowns again, "I'm not sure what I've said or done to make you feel bad about yourself though."

"It's nothing you've done, not intentionally anyway," Naomi sighs, and laces their fingers as she looks down at their clasped hands, "I smiled at you and you gave me a forced one back, then got up and left."

"I didn't force a smile, and I had a class to get to," she states.

Naomi shakes her head, "Yes you did, and no you didn't. Its the same smile I get when you pass me in the halls and I'm talking to someone."

"Fine, I won't smile at you anymore.." Emily says, scooting away from her.

"Don't do that," Naomi pulls her back and cups her cheek in one hand. The tenderness of the touch is enough to make Emily's heart skip. "Its not even the smile that gets me, it those eye's. You probably don't realize, but they do alot of the talking for you."

"Should I keep them closed?"

Naomi laughs quietly, "No, definitely not... When you pass me in the halls and give me one of those smiles, your eye's are telling me how hurt you are to see me with another girl. When I'm leaving this flat you'll smile and tell me you'll see me around, but your eye's.. they're begging me to stay..."

"I'm not exactly sure where this is going, or what your point is?"

"The point," Naomi starts, "Is that it makes me feel like complete shit, and I hate it... I hate how I make you feel like you're nothing but a shag to me, and I hate that I treat you like that's all you are... I hate that I let you think I'm shagging other girls.. I hate that I only let myself really look at you when I know you aren't looking back..."

Emily's too stunned to say or do anything, so she just continues to look at her. It's all she can do.

"I'm sick of those smiles, because I've seen your real ones, and they're all beautiful. Especially the one you do when you blush, that's a particular favorite of mine... You're not just a shag to me either, you never have been, and I'm sorry for treating you like that's all you were... I'm not shagging other girls, I'm not even kissing other girls. When I said I'd never been with a girl, I meant it, but I left out the fact I've never been with a boy either... You're so fucking beautiful Emily, and I'm sorry for treating you like anything less."

Emily blinks a few times, because really, that's a lot to process. It's everything she's wanted to hear, but it's still a lot to process. At the same time though, she's not sure what it means, or why Naomi's telling her all this now, and she's scared to over-think it.

"Why are you telling me this now?" She asks quietly - so quiet that Naomi would probably miss it had she not been so close.

"Because I don't like feeling bad about myself, and because I pride myself on being a good person... But mainly because I want you to know it. I want you to know me, really know me, and I want to know you. I want to know every little detail about you, weird habits included. I'm just... I'm sick of being scared to let you in, I'm sick of being scared to get to know you..."

This is it, Emily thinks, this is Naomi turning the page and starting a new chapter. She's opening up and letting Emily in - or willing to try at least. Emily's been head over heels in love with her ever since they met in the university library, regardless of Naomi's sex only rule and cold demeanor, because she's always been able to see the girl underneath. Those snippets of the real Naomi she's seen over the past five months made her fall hard and fast, she couldn't stop herself even if she wanted to.

Emily leans up and captures her lips, tugging her over so she's settled on top of her. The kisses are soft, but laced with want as their tongues gently brush.

Naomi pulls back slightly, her lips still touching Emily's, "I think I might love you a little," she says.

Most people would only focus on the negatives and uncertainties in that sentience, but not Emily. This is Naomi trying, really trying to let her in, and it's the most amazing thing in the world, she thinks. She wonders if Naomi's been holding it all in for a while and now she's just burst.

Emily smiles and kisses her again, "I think I love you a lot."

They just look at each other, as the rain continues to pound against the flat, both of them completely wrapped in the safety of the fort and each other.

"Can I stay tonight?" Naomi asks.

Emily nods, "Yeah, I'd like that... I'd really, _really_, like that."

"Good," Naomi breaths, brushing her nose against Emily's, "Now kiss me."

**A/N: So...that's it! Feel free to let me know what you think :) **


End file.
